Hidden desires
by Ledunka
Summary: Those are my first stories. A short stories about the ones whos doesn't know what they really want till the thing shows up right before them. Pairing League characters and some OC and in the end lemons. Well I'm trying dont despise me if it's horrible :D :/


It has been a few weeks since Leany was doing her jobs as a summoner. It has been so boring in last few weeks. She took a holiday and all what she was doing was walking around the halls and eating some unhealthy food. She missed her favorite champion – Malzahar. She's been playing him from the beginning of her summer career. When she played him for first time she had burst out crying because he died so many times she couldn't watch it anymore. It was about 0/19/2. She was saying sorry all the time. Malzahar was totally calm and after the match he brought her to Co-op match and learned her the basics. From that moment her skills were improving rapidly.

„Now I'm in damn Platinum I, need to get to Diamond!" she thought. But her main was away on some Void journey. He should come back after 5 days. But she had to get to Diamond in 3 days cuz the Season was ending. That was really bad for her. Yes of course she could play other champs like Brand, Ahri, Kass but she wanted to get to diamond with Malz by her side.

She's been watching him all the time they were playing together. Listening to his voice. His voice made her allways calm and relaxed. Despite she was playing him so much she actually never met him. The only thing he knew about her was her voice – high pitched girly voice.

Leany was as her name says slim. She had long light purple-pink hair and deep blue eyes. Pale skin which made her look like a beautiful ghost. She was very tiny and weak but fire in her eyes were piercing everybody who would dare to mock her. She was very popular among everyone at first but she kept a distance between others so she became untouchable beauty.

She just returned from her daily „Get the food and hurry back to my room!" mission. She had bad mood. She was in the elevator going to the floor 58 which was the highest one. She came to her room threw everything on the table, removed pants and shirt and took her super-small-comfortable shorts which was showing her whole legs and her favorite undershirt. She took hot milk with sugar and she took the list of free champs cuz she had to decide with who she'll fight tomorrow. While she was going trough the list the anger, sadness, agony and despair were only growing. At some point she had enough. She jumped on her feet opened the doors to her balcony and shouted: „Malzahar get your ass over here I need my champ to be with me so move or you'll gonna pay for it!". After that she relaxed a little. She knew that nobody could really hear her. The floors under her were Tail's and Marron's and they both were at match. She was pretty sure that the sound couldn't go further. Well she though so.

Malzahar was just returing from his journey passing in the park near the summoners quarters.  
„I wonder if Leany got into Diamond without me..." he though. For some reason it made him feel weird. Sudenly he heard „Malzahar get your ass over here I need my champ to be with me so move it or you'll gonna pay for it!". It was very weak sound but his senses were so sensitive that he heard that and he also knew from where it came and whose voice it was. He aimed the last floor in the quarters with his look. He saw a little black point standing there.  
„It must be Leany.." with this though he started to float in the air in the direction of her balcony. She didn't saw him and she turned around and walked back in her room. Malz landed on her balcony seeing her figure from behind.

He was breathtaken he allways pictured her as someone totally different. He knew the rumors about untouchable beauty but nobody had ever called her by name so he didn't know who she actually was. He never pictured her but he also didnt expect her to be this much gorgeous. His human side was fully activated. He felt really strange. He wanted to hug her and caress her. He could sense from her all her emotions. He maybe really liked her. She was his lucky charm. Ever since their first game she took his attention with her clumsy personality. The shock was her quickly learning and when she became good enough to lead him to perfect victory he took even more interests in her. Her voice was ringing in his ears even if he wastn't with her.

„Leany I'm here" he said with deep voice.

Leany jumped up scared and her fury eyes locked on Malzahar. She was staring on him for five seconds without moving. Then she started to realize that it's not any dream or illusion. She squeked and made a step back.

„Malzahar?! What are you doing here – How you got there? You're not on journey? Wha-?" she said with schivery voice.  
„Well I heard my lady's calling, so I'm here" he said with a smirk under his scarf.  
„You heard?" her eyes were telling that she though that she's in big trouble. Not cuz of what she said but HER Malz was in HER room and she was almost naked and her body was reacting with a heat and red cheeks.  
„Yeah I heard but don't worry nobody could hear that just me" piercing her eyes sea eyes with his look of winning.  
„Yeah umh.. You know so go rest you must be tired you know after so long journey seeYaSoonIGottaGoNowByeMalz" thanks to her flutter she connected the last words together and made another step back reaching the doors to her bedroom. She searched for handle.  
„FFS if I don't get away now I'll loose my mind" she was thinking but she couldn't get the handle.

„You need help my misstres?" said Malzahar while he moved closer and stretched his arm towards her. The beats of her heart was so lound she was sure even people in park can hear it. Malzahar hand pulled the handle and the door opened. Leany surprised was falling on her back. Malz caught her hand and pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He was so big.

„Oh good lord he smells so good... and those muscles god dammit how am I supposed to not get aroused by this" she was mentally crying from despair. She was slowly loosing her mind. She never expected him to be this much cool and handsome and everything almost godlike.  
She turned up her head and looked into Malzahar's glowing eyes. She lifted her hand and removed the scarf off his face. He was really handsome his skin was swarthy, the corners of his lips where smiling and he was looking like he just won the most important match in his life. Her fingers ran over his lips and it sent heat over her whole body.

„Leany? What are you doing my dear?"

„I just wanted to touch your lips. I'm very sorry. IcanStandByMyOwnThxForHelpingMe..Malz I-„  
he shuted her with a deep kiss. Her whole body went crazy she threw her arm into his hair removing the hood and the second one placed on his strong arm. He parted her legs from behind and lifted her into the air with her legs around his waist. He made a few steps into her room while he was making her mouth his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hi guys, this is my first story ever.**

 **Feel free for any reviews.**

 **Yeah i know my grammar. But im trying im gonna finish this story but for first id like to know your reaction. Don't despise me.**


End file.
